martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Lin Ran
Pre Novel (Background) He was one of the most powerful people in the Qilin Prince’s Mansion, being an expert at the peak of the Profound realm and he was one of the most famous great characters in the entire Azure Province. He is one of the Qilin Prince’s Mansion’s head managers.Chapter 233 - Terrifying Formation He is also the head manager of the Lin clan in the Qilin Prince’s Mansion and a top expert that many people from the Qilin Prince’s Mansion want to set up a relationship with.Chapter 220 - Meeting of Enemies He has a thirst for Secret Skills and other strong methods. History Twenty years ago Lin Ran's life was saved outside Black Tortoise City by a young woman who he took as a lover. She lost her chastity to him. That woman left a profound impression on him, for he had searched for this female for twenty years in vain. He found out about her and the result of that affair from twenty years ago from a letter sent to him by his lover. She had married Black Tortoise City's City Lord Gong Changshan and gave birth to Gong Luyun which in truth was from her affair with Lin Ran. He vowed to make their son be a well known figure. Appearance An old man with hair as white as snow, and a gaze that was like a torch. He wore golden-colored armor, and on the chest area of that armor, there was even a domineering Qilin engraved on it.Chapter 222 - Gold-Armored Old Man Cultivation and Skills When one had complete control over their Profound power, they could freely use Profound power to condense it into actual substances. Originally, it was something that only those at the Heaven realm could do, but some people could also do it if they were at the peak of the Profound realm. He was able to reach this realm of control while at 8th rank Profound Realm. He was able to recognize Secret Skills. Novel Volume 1 - Battle of Dignity Heroic Hunt (219–236) He took Gong Luyun as his foster grandson on the day of the Heroic Hunt. He received a letter from the Black Tortoise City Lord's wife who touched on their love affair twenty years back and asked him to take care of Gong Luyun; removing him from the second rate school he was currently attending. He appeared when Chu Feng disguised as Mr Gray Cloak chased and attacked Gong Luyun. He politely asked to spare Luyun thinking that Chu Feng was an elder. When Chu Feng attacked he released his superior cultivation and was able to pressure Chu Feng who retorted to use the Secret Skill White Tiger Slaughtering Technique. When he saw the might of the Secret Skill he was over taken by greed and wanted to take the skill from Chu Feng. He taunted him and kept chasing him and used an extremely strong rank 6 martial skill. When he thought that he had Chu Feng in his palm Chu Feng had a breakthrough in Imperial Sky Technique and took to the sky, which endlessly shocked him. He was able to guess the technique and regrouped with Gong Luyun. He advised Luyun to give up on the Hunt and that he would take him in to the Qilin Prince's mansion and would pass all his skills and abilities to him. Arranged Battle (242–264) He arrived with the Qilin Mansion's Lin Family army when Li Zhanqing was holding the members from the Black Tortoise City, providing the chance for Chu Feng to kill Gong Luyun and 'help' Luyun keep his word. After arriving he praised Chu Feng and spoke some witty threats to the School Head and he ordered Chu Feng to let Gong Luyun off. When Chu Feng beheaded Gong Luyun in front of him he went mad and ordered everyone inside the School to be killed. The army and Lin Ran was stopped by the twenty Gray Cloaks who set up a formation; it sealed them in and damaged those trapped inside. Lin Ran came out of the formation and threatened to kill the Gray Cloaks who turned out to be in the same rank and realm he was, thus he took a strong forbidden medicine and attacked the Gray Cloaks and the hundred White Cloaks who came to help them nearly killing them. He tried to kill Zhuge Liuyun but Elder Li got in between the attack and took the brunt of the attack. Both suffered heavy internal damage. Seeing all this Chu Feng decides to sacrifice himself in order to protect everyone. To Lin Rans delight Chu Feng volunteers to any method of torture that Lin Ran decides and that he would torture himself by himself. Lin Ran takes pleasure and orders Chu Feng to castrate himself. Chu Feng's dagger swing was stopped by the timely arrival of Qi Fengyang. Qi Fengyang asks Lin Ran to stop this foolishness for a foster grandson and made it known to very one that Chu Feng was his close friend. Lin Ran in his anger attacked Elder Qi only to be beaten severely. After Elder Qi took control of the situation he sent twenty high level cultivators of the Lin Family army to escort the heavily injured Lin Ran back to the Qilin Mansion. On Lin Ran's way back he and his escort came across Chu Feng who was waiting for them. He ordered his guards to kill Chu Feng yet they were killed before they could even start. Lin Ran who was observing finally guessed Chu Feng's identity as Mr Gray Cloak from his Lightness/Movement skill. Lin Ran was castrated, eyes scooped out and tortured to his last breath. His dismembered body was hung (by Chu Feng) inside Gong Tianping's bedroom which was found by his wife who was also the lover of Lin Ran. She went hysterical and accused Gong Tianping of killing both Gong Luyun and Lin Ran which caused the Qilin (Lin Family) army to exterminate the Gong Clan i.e Black Tortoise City. Reference Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Azure Province Category:Profound Realm Category:Deceased